tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opel Combo
The Opel Combo is a panel van and leisure activity vehicle from the German automaker Opel. It's pickup truck variant, designed in Brazil, is available in South America, southern Africa and Australia, but not Europe. It is sold under the Holden badge in Australia. The Combos share platforms, vital components and some body panels with contemporary subcompact Opel Corsas, which used to be a typical pedigree for such a vehicle. The generations are denoted A''' and '''B in typical Opel fashion, but Holden applied the codes SB and XC respectively, reflecting the relation with SB and XC Holden Barinas (Opel Corsa B and C, respectively) The Combo first appeared in 1994, and a second generation model was introduced in 2001. The name "Combo" was previously applied to a 3-door panel van body style of Opel Kadett E. Combo B The first generation of Combo, launched in 1994, was derived out of Opel Corsa B, launched two years earlier. The front part (up to the B-pillar) is practically identical with the Corsa (except for the roof spoiler), but the platform (and thus wheelbase and the body in general) is extended to accommodate a tall, boxy cargo compartment, capable of carrying a Europallet. The Combo A had symmetrical twin rear doors that opened to the side (rather than a single tailgate). These are counted as a single "door" when referring to the body style as 3-door. Following the increasing popularity of leisure activity vehicles, Opel launched a 5-passenger version of the Combo in 1995, called Opel Combo Tour. It differed from the panel van version by having the cargo section fitted with side windows and a three-passenger split-folding bench seat. Although Combo's primary market is Europe, it has also been sold on other continents, in markets where GM traditionally use Opel-derived models. As the Azambuja Opel plant in Portugal is the sole production site of all Combos, all those models were replaced gradually with Combo C in 2001. The Combo was also produced in relatively small numbers by SAIC subsidiary SAIC-Yizheng as the "Shanghai Auto (Shangqi) Saibao SAC6420", equipped with the same 1.6 litre engine and five-speed manual transmission as the Buick Sail. Built from 2002 until 2005, there was also a DeLuxe version available, with alloy wheels and other extras. Names and markets * Opel Combo - Europe (except for GB) and Chile before the rebranding on the late 90's * Vauxhall Combo - Great Britain * Holden Combo - Australia, New Zealand * Chevrolet Combo - Chile Engines * 1.4L I41996 8V 72 PS SOHC Ecotec * 1.6L I41996 8V 86 PS SOHC Ecotec * 1.4L I41997 16V 90 PS make up SOHC Ecotec * 1.6L I41999 16V 105 PS make up SOHC Ecotec * 1.7L I41996 8V 75 PS SOHC Circle-L Diesel * 1.7L DTİ I4 2001 16V 100 PS make up SOHC Circle-L Turbo Diesel Combo C (2001-2006) Zaragoza, Spain (2006-2011) |platform = Gamma |aka = Vauxhall Combo Holden Combo (XC) Chevrolet Combo |body_style = 4/5-door panel van 4/5-door leisure activity vehicle |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |related = Opel Corsa C Opel Meriva A Chevrolet Montana }} The second generation was launched in 2001. While most competitors severed their connections with their subcompact brethren, Opel decided to base the vehicle on the Corsa again. The use of subcompact Gamma platform constrained the overall width of the vehicle. While the general body shape was updated to fashionable "flush" look, the front part (up to the A-pillar) is shared with the Corsa. Compared to previous generation, the Combo B gained sliding rear side doors (versions with either single passenger side door or double doors are available). An Opel Combo Tour version was also introduced, followed by Opel Combo Tour Tramp (Combo Tour Arizona in some markets), in an effort to attract leisure activity vehicle buyers. Combo Tour Tramp/Arizona was thought as a more off-road recreational vehicle. It features enhanced suspension tuning, increased ground clearance, chassis protection covers and numerous styling details that differentiate it from standard Combo Tours, with the intention to conjure a sturdy, outdoor-sports-related image. Commercial van versions retained the symmetrical twin rear doors, while the Tour versions have an option of a single tailgate (opening to the top). The tailgate is standard on Tour Tramp/Arizona. In 2006, the Azambuja, Portugal factory closed down and the production of the Opel Combo moved to Zaragoza, Spain. Production of this Combo ended in late 2011, when a new Combo based on the Fiat Doblo. It is built in Turkey. Nevertheless, Holden in Australia and New Zealand stockpiled enough Combo inventory to last until 2013, with the final 2011-build complainced in early 2012. The 1.4 L Petrol engine of the 2007 model has a fuel consumption of 6.3 Liters (source http://www.holden.com.au) This Van is often used by Royal Mail, British Gas and Network Rail currently in Great Britain. Names and markets * Opel Combo - Europe (except for GB) and Singapore * Vauxhall Combo - Great Britain * Holden Combo - Australia, New Zealand * Chevrolet Combo - Chile Engines * 1.3L 1.3 CDTI Ecotec * 1.4L I4 16V DOHC TwinPort Ecotec * 1.6L I4 8V SOHC Ecotec * 1.6L I4 16V DOHC CNG Ecotec * 1.3L I4 16V DOHC CDTI * 1.7L I4 16V DOHC DI * 1.7L I4 16V DOHC DTI * 1.7L I4 16V DOHC CDTI Combo D (2011–present) |wheelbase= (SWB) (LWB) |engine = 1.4L ''Fire'' I4 petrol 1.4L ''Fire'' Turbojet I4 CNG 1.6L CDTI I4 diesel |assembly = Bursa, Turkey (Tofaş) |platform = SCCS |aka = Tofaş Combo (Opel Combo) Fiat Doblò Vauxhall Combo |body_style = 4/5-door panel van 4/5-door wagon |related = Fiat Linea Opel Corsa D Opel Meriva B }} The third generation has been manufactured from December 2011, and is based on the Fiat Doblò. The new Combo is manufactured in Turkey by Tofaş. File:Opel Combo 1.6 CDTI Edition (D) – Heckansicht, 18. März 2012, Wuppertal.jpg|Rear view File:Opel Combo Kastenwagen 1.6 CDTI (D) – Frontansicht, 5. September 2012, Wuppertal.jpg|Opel Combo panel van (since 2012) File:Opel Combo Kastenwagen 1.6 CDTI (D) – Heckansicht, 5. September 2012, Wuppertal.jpg|Rear view File:Vauxhall Combo - 2012.jpg|Vauxhall 'New' Combo File:Opel_Combo_C_Tour_1.7_DTI_front_20100808.jpg|Opel Combo C Tour 1.7 DTI References Combo Combo Category:Mini MPVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Upcoming automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1994 Category:Cars of Turkey Category:Trucks built in Portugal Category:Trucks built in Spain